


Enough

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Ace Week [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Week, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ace jaskier, grey ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier has a panic about not being enough for Geralt when a drunk guy in a bar shares his opinions. Geralt has some comforting words and validation.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Ace Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999495
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Theres some self deprecation/anxiety about not being enough. It has a happy ending though and comfort and kind words.  
> Prompt by Aurelia :)

It was one of those nights where everything was perfect, the music, the food, the wine, everything. Even though they were in the middle of the tavern, it seemed like they were totally alone. Jaskier ran his fingers up and down Geralt’s arm, making him try and hide a smile behind his hair.

“Are you blushing, love?”

The bard brushed his locks behind his ear with the back of his hand, feeling Geralt’s breath as he passed his lips. He could see the witcher trying to scramble for an answer and it was incredibly endearing. When he finally managed to open his lips, Jaskier pressed his against them, making Geralt giggle, a noise that only Jaskier ever got to hear.

They sat, staring at each other, foreheads pressed together, enjoying the warm buzz that the wine had brought to their bodies. Unfortunately, it wasn’t just them, they were quickly reminded of where they were by one of the drunkards at another table.

“Get a room!”

He shouted over, getting laughs from a few other tables.

Jaskier’s shoulders tensed up, feeling immediately sober as his stomach fell.

“Don’t listen, look at me.”

Geralt was soft but stern, turning his face gently so that Jaskier wouldn’t react.

“I- I-… Air, I’m going for air.”

Jaskier stood up, the chair swinging off of its legs as he pushed it back with his thighs, before running out of the door. Geralt stood up after him, snarling at the man who had hurt Jaskier, before leaving.

It was dark, but Geralt could see him rub his eyes before he approached.

“Geralt, go back inside, I’m fine. I just need-”

“Why are you so upset?”

He was blunt. He didn’t mean to be, sometimes the words just seemed to come out like that. Fine in his head but seemed rude once they left his mouth. Thankfully, Jaskier understood what he meant.

“I’m not upset, I just got a fright that’s all.”

“You didn’t get a fright. You’re upset.”

Jaskier paused, then tried to stop himself from smiling at the concerned man in front of him.

“Stop scenting me. It’s rude.”

Geralt laughed, pulling Jaskier close.

“I’m not, your eyes are wet.”

Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Are not.”

Geralt leaned back lifting Jaskier’s chin to look at the glistening blue eyes beneath him. He lifted his thumb, wiping away one of the tears.

“If you say so.”

Jaskier gulped, his eyes failing to dry.

“Are you… disappointed in me?“

Geralt stood back a little, his tone more serious as he put his hands on Jaskier’s shoulders.

“What? No, why?”

He paused;

“For not being enough.”

Geralt then realised what he meant and was glad Jaskier didn’t have the heightened senses that he had as the anger swept over him at what the man had said in the tavern. He found it overwhelming to try and piece together emotions, to make them coherent, but this was important. It all started to flood out.

“Jaskier, look at me. I love you, and that guy in there is an idiot, he was trying to be funny and-”

“I feel like I’m leading you on. You’re getting nothing back, and people are obviously thinking it too.”

The tears started falling heavier than before, his shoulders rising and falling with audible breaths. Geralt pulled him in tightly, hushing him, it killed him knowing Jaskier was this upset.

“I promise you, with my whole heart, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every moment with you is more than I ever imagined. Are you happy the way things are?”

Jaskier nodded quickly and answered between sobs.

“I am, I’m so, so happy, I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you and I-”

Geralt squeezed him tight again. He leaned his head forward, squeezing his eyes shut to make sure he said the right thing. He took a deep breath then looked at Jaskier.

“I’m going nowhere. If you’re happy, and I’m happy, then who cares what other people think? It’s absolutely no ones business how we show we love each other, and how we show intimacy. You mean everything to me. Don’t let anyone into your head like that. When you kiss me, and hold me, and show me affection, I don’t expect anything more from you, I want to make that very clear. I just want you there, and for you to feel safe and comforted… For you to know I love you.”

Jaskier had stopped crying, but his body was shaking a little from the panic. He smiled, looking up through red eyes.

“Thank you, Geralt. I love you too.”

Geralt went back inside to get the things they’d left at their table before returning outside.

“Let’s go back. We’ll walk the long way, the river way. Then you can read me the rest of that book next to the fire.”

Geralt kissed away one of the tears that was left on Jaskier’s cheek, before taking his hand. Jaskier bit his lip, looking away. Geralt couldn’t help but repeat Jaskier’s earlier words back to him, giggling;

“You’re blushing, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan


End file.
